Ever After
by Fangirl in Disguise
Summary: "I'm just hoping everything that comes after will be worth it." Ryder and Marley as they navigate life, from marriage to parenthood and everything else in between. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I finally found a way to write a fanfic without anyone reading it here at home! (I saved a draft on Yahoo! Mail and copy pasted it.) I'm not exactly in the best mood today, something else that I'm keeping a secret from my friends besides my fanfic writing career. I'm willing to tell anyone of you who asks though, it will be nice to actually have someone to talk to about it. Anyways, here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Duh. I am simply imagining the future of my favorite characters and sharing it with the world.**

**Note: They might be a tiny bit out of character. Sorry :)**

* * *

After what happened with Jake, I fell into Ryder's comforting arms. He held me, and he never let go of me. Not literally, of course. That was years ago. Jake and I are on good terms now, he's married to his college sweetheart. I, one the other hand, am on my way to the first fitting of my wedding dress.

"You seem tense, honey. Nervous?" Sheila, my soon to be mother-in-law asked. She couldn't be any nicer. I guess I kind of expected that when I first met her.

"No, no. I'm fine." I answered, trying to hide my nerves. We've been through the design of the hundreds of times, from the length to the tiniest little detail. But I still can't help but feel nervous. My mom chuckled.

"Don't worry Marley, you'll still look beautiful even if your dress was made of potato sacks." my mom said. Sheila glanced over at her and then looked at me. She smiled and nodded, agreeing with my mom.

"Of course you would say that, you're my mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you so worried anyway?" Sheila asked.

"She's right, I'm sure Ryder would agree with us." my mom said.

Until now, I still smiled whenever I heard his name. I looked down at my engagement ring. It was very simple, but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I really felt like I was the luckiest girl on the planet every time I saw it and every time I saw him.

"Whatever you say mom."

We reached the shop where one of my mom's closest friends, Leia, worked. She was all jumpy when she found out that I was getting married. Of course, she wouldn't let me pay for her services. After I came up with millions of excuses and reasons why I should pay her, she finally agreed to what she called a decent price, although it was much too cheap in my opinion.

That same thought came to my mind and I was bothered by the price again when I saw the dress. The simple bodice looked so elegant as Leia held it carefully in her arms.

"What are you waiting for? Try it on!" she smiled. "And don't open the curtains, I want you to see yourself after you've put it on, here outside."

My mom and Sheila gently ushered me through the white curtains, the only thing that separated the dressing room from the waiting area for family. The room wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small either. All it had was a mirror that was barely visible behind the dark purple curtain that concealed it, a little princess-y bench, and a few hooks in a straight line for hanging clothes. The dress wasn't very hard to put on, but it still took me a while. You can only guess how hard it is to put on a wedding dress without mirrors.

"Do you have it on?" Leia called out from outside.

"Um, yeah, I think so." I replied.

Leia entered the dressing room. She looked at me for a while before smiling.

"It's beautiful Marley. You're beautiful." she said. I just smiled.

She walked over and adjusted my dress a little bit.

"Alright, you can go now." she said.

I made my way outside. The moment they heard my footsteps, my mom and Sheila looked up from their magazines and gasped.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, still honestly unsure.

"Marls, you look beautiful." my mom said, very close to tears.

"Oh!" Sheila exclaimed.

Leia simply smiled at me, then after a few seconds she walked over and took some notes, probably for some adjustments. My mom looked on and so did Sheila.

"The mirror is right over there." She said, pointing to her right.

The same dark purple curtain from the dressing room was parted and it framed the sides of the long mirror I've never noticed when I came in. I walked over and stared at my reflection.

The sweetheart bodice fit nicely and stopped just below my waist, and from there the skirt made out of tulle flowed down. The skirt was a little long, but it was made that way so that when I was wearing my heels it would stop just as it hit the floor. Although it was made of tulle, the skirt wasn't overly puffy like a disney princess's dress and it wasn't too thin either. It was just perfect. I also noticed how the long red carpet that went all the way across the room was put there to make it seem like you were already walking down the aisle.

"I honestly don't know what to say." I said.

I was at a loss for words. I really had no idea what to do next, so I was kind of thankful that Ryder picked that very moment to barge in.

"Marley? I-" he began, looking down at a text message on his cellphone. Ryder was cut off by the screams of Sheila.

"What are you doing here?" she said as Leia quickly pushed me into the dressing room, understanding completely.

"I just drove here to pick up Marley to fix some stuff for the reception." Ryder said, who, unlike Leia, did not understand at all.

"Don't you know that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the actual wedding day?" Sheila asked. My mom nodded.

"Oh. Well yeah, it's just that I thought that we didn't believe that." Ryder replied.

"We don't know if it's true, but we are not taking any chances." Sheila shot back.

I really couldn't help but remember what Unique had told me years ago about how Finn had been with Rachel before the wedding, and she was in her wedding dress. What happened after that was nowhere near lucky. I'm not blaming them for what happened to Quinn, but like Sheila said, I am not taking any chances.

"Okay, I'll just reschedule the whole thing." Ryder said. I poked my head out from behind the white curtain.

"No, it's fine. We're done anyway." I said.

My mom looked at me to make sure I was sure, and I nodded in confirmation.

"Well okay then, we'll handle the expenses and stuff for the dress with Leia outside, while you get back in your jeans." Sheila said. "And don't even dare to let him see the dress Marley."

I raised my right hand up. "I promise."

I got one last I'm-watching-you glare from Sheila before they left the room.

Ryder walked over and gave me a kiss. I smiled.

"I don't know what the dress looks like, but I'm sure you look amazing in it." Ryder stated with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop it, you sound just like my mother only half an hour ago." I said, but I couldn't help but smile. Ryder chuckled.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I don't feel like eating cold food today." Ryder said.

"Food?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"We're tasting some for the reception." he replied.

I dissapeared behind the curtain again. I was half way done when I heard my mom and Sheila enter the room.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go?"

* * *

"I honestly like the mini strawberry shortcakes better." I said.

"It does look better with the flowers." Sheila said.

"We haven't chosen any flowers." my mom countered.

"I thought you guys agreed on the stargazers?" Ryder asked.

"Stargazers? Well, that doesn't look very good with the shortcakes." Sheila said.

"I think it's fine. But wait, we really haven't chosen the flowes yet." my mom said.

"Let's say we did choose the shortcakes. How many would each guest get?" Sheila said.

"Just one. We can't afford that many shortcakes." I said. It was Sheila's request that we have a big wedding. I told her we wouldn't be able to afford it, but when Sheila makes up her mind you can't make her change it.

"Isn't this a little small for dessert?" Ryder asked.

"The main course would be pretty heavy, so something light would be nice." Sheila replied. "What's our main course anyway? We should have something different for the kids, like fried chicken or spagetti. You know, the type of stuff kids like."

I looked down at the round pastry on my palte and sliced off a part of it. I really liked the shortcakes. I took a bite from the strawberry on top after dipping it in the frosting that kept it in its place and listened to their conversation. It was like this the whole day. One of us would comment on the food, flowers, tablecloth, napkins, plates, or anything else and it would start a long conversation/argument on the colors and tastes and just about everything.

"No, roses are sooo mainstream." Sheila said.

"They're pretty though." I said. "But they aren't exactly eye-catching or interesting anymore." I added. My mom shrugged.

"Okay, no roses?" She said, crossing that off on the long list of flowers that were available.

"Yeah, guess so." I said.

"The place should be bright, it's a spring wedding."

"Hmm...so bright flowers for the bouquet?" mom asked.

"Uh-huh." Sheila replied.

"Oh! We forgot Marley's dress for the reception!" Sheila said.

"Dress?" I asked.

"Trust me, you do not want to be walking around in a long dress outdoors."

Beside me, Ryder was starting to look bored. I guess it's not exactly every guy's cup of tea to be in a room filled with girls talking about flowers and strawberry shortcakes. Probably the only reason why he even came was to make sure he got the steaks he loved as a part of the main course. Not a chance.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am exhausted." I complained. "Can we please just call it a day?"

Surprisingly, everybody agreed.

Nobody ever said getting married was easy, but I didn't expect it to be this tiring. I'm just hoping everything that comes after will be worth it.

* * *

**Aaaaand, scene! Thanks for reading my first fanfic guys! Terrible? Great? Too long? Too short? Should I keep going or should I stop? Are they too out of character? Leave a review :)) I'm not sure when my next update will be, but I swear I WILL UPDATE. At least if you guys want me to :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everybody! I am just so happy and very thankful for these awesome people:**

**My first reviewers ever! Yay!**

**-TeaAndGlee, aka Beth**

**-Jennoist-OTP**

**Of course, my first followers! Woohoo!**

**-annieisatotalgleek**

**-Jennoist-OTP**

**AND savanna. ramirez. .35! :) I didn't mention you earlier savanna, because your name always came up simply as ".35" for some reason. :( I feel so guilty. :( I fixed the problem by putting spaces between the periods, though. :))**

**And absolutely everyone who has shared anything, whether it be money, clothes, food, or even a small prayer for the victims of typhoon Haiyan. I don't live in Visayas and I was lucky enough to be safe with a house and a home, but my heart is with them as they try to stay strong amidst all the pain they are going through right now, both physically and emotionally. Seeing how generous everybody is just showed that good can still come out of this devastating event. You guys are amazing!**

**So, from the very bottom of my heart, thanks guys! So, in honor of your kind works, here is the next chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, never had and never will.**

* * *

My eyes shot open when I realized there was no one beside me.

I moved my hand around and felt the other side of the bed again to make sure that Ryder wasn't there. I sat up and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to clear my vision. Ryder had insisted that we stay up to finish the Star Wars movie marathon on HBO. He made me promise to watch the whole thing with him, but right around one o'clock I told him that I needed to use the bathroom. Instead of going to the bathroom though, I plopped down rather ungracefully on the bed, and in no time I was fast asleep. I would guess that the marathon probably ended around 3 a.m., so I expected to find my boyfriend- I mean fiancé- sleeping beside me. Turns out I was wrong. I then realized that I fell asleep near the edge of the bed, but I woke up with my head on my pillow. He had probably come to check why I was taking so long and carried me here, during a commercial, of course. I squinted my eyes and tried to check the time. 4:25 a.m.

I forced myself to get up and I quietly went downstairs, where I found Ryder sleeping on the couch, the popcorn bowl still halfway filled with buttery goodness beside him. The TV, much to my disappointment, was still on.

I bent over and picked up the popcorn bowl and placed it on the table. Ryder's hair was tousled and he was hugging a throw pillow. He looked so peaceful, but with the position he was in, he would end up aching all over if I didn't wake him up and take him upstairs. I sat down beside him and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Ryder. Ryder wake up." I whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Ryder!" I shout-whispered. His eyes were still closed shut.

Ryder just lay there, asleep. I groaned. I knew that he was always a heavy sleeper, but I was dying to go back to bed. After many, many failed attempts at waking him up, I had no choice but to run upstairs and dig through my closet. I kept a box there for things I didn't really need but couldn't give away either. With my fingers crossed, I rummaged through the cardboard box.

"Yes!" I whispered triumphantly, as I pulled out an old, massive water gun.

I walked downstairs and filled it with ice-cold water, then I pulled the trigger. I smiled as water sprayed out and hit the wall. If this didn't wake him, it would mean that he could either become a world record nominee for world's heaviest sleeper, or he was in a coma.

I tiptoed to the couch and got ready. I aimed at Ryder, pulled the trigger, and laughed as the water sprayed out.

"What-? Marley!" he said, waking up with a start. When he realized what was going on, he quickly pulled the throw pillow to his face to block my attack.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to be angry, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You wouldn't wake up!" I answered, lowering my weapon.

"And you just had to use a water gun and hit me with ice-cold water?" he said, although I could tell he was amused.

"Hey, I just did you a favor, getting up at 4 in the morning to wake you up. Unless stiff necks are your thing." I protested.

"Well, Marley Rose, no one gives me a freezing and clearly unwanted bath and gets away with it." and with that, he quickly sprinted upstairs. I didn't really understand what he meant and why he just disappeared upstairs, but one thing was clear: payback.

I climed up the stairs and followed his wet tracks.

"Look, Ryder, let's just go back to-" I began when I heared his footsteps. I never got to finish, and all I could manage was a loud gasp as cold water drenched my clothes. Ryder stood in front of me, holding a watergun similar to mine that he must have taken from my closet with a mischievious grin on his face.

"Ryder Lynn, how dare you!" I said, laughing.

"Sorry, but that's what you get!" Ryder shouted as he ran downstairs. I quickly refilled my gun and carefully followed him.

I tiptoed down the stairs, making sure that he wasn't near.

"Ryder...come out, come out, wherever you are..." I chanted upon reaching the kitchen. I was greeted by another spray of water from behind the counter. I ducked and aimed at its source, who laughed.

"I'm not surrendering that easily." Ryder smiled, running his hands through his now drenched hair.

I took cover just in time and Ryder barely missed me.

"And if you think I will, you're wrong." I said.

I ran to the living room, making sure not to knock over the popcorn. I hid behind the couch and quietly waited for my victim to come. It was taking longer than I expected, and just as I was about to leave my hiding spot, Ryder sprayed me from above. I ran around the house with Ryder following me, constantly looking back to spray him with water. It was too late when I realized I was cornered and out of ammo.

"Well, it looks like I win." Ryder said. I couldn't help but smile as I closed my eyes and prepared for the freezing water. Instead of spraying me though, Ryder bent over and gave me a kiss. I put my arms around his neck. The kiss was short and sweet. Now I was really smiling.

"That was my reward right there." he said.

"And what do I have to do for losing?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing." he answered. I chuckled.

"You just love me too much." I said.

"I know. It's my biggest weakness, I believe it's very dangerous." he said very seriously. I laughed.

We both froze as we turned around to head upstairs. Only then did we see the mess we made. Almost everything was wet, and lots of things were on the floor. The popcorn bowl that I had tried to keep from falling was on the floor now, and some pieces of popcorn were squished.

"On second thought, your punishment is to clean up the place." He quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, goodnight!" he said, turning around to escape the work he had to do.

I pulled him back before he could climb up the stairs. "You're not leaving me alone to do all this."

We spent the rest of the morning cleaning up, and by the time we were back in bed to go to sleep, the sun was shining brightly. I sighed. Ryder put his arm around me as if to say, imagine the sun isn't there, let's just go back to sleep. I was happy to oblige.

"Night Marley." Ryder said, already very sleepy.

"Night Ryder."

* * *

It had barely been an hour and a half when I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned. Ryder's arms were still hugging me tightly, and of course, he was still fast asleep. I reached for my phone and saw that it was my mom calling.

"Hello?" I said.

"Marley? You sound like you just woke up. It's already 9 in the morning, we're scheduled to check out the venue for the reception and the arrangement for your bouquet. We've been rescheduling week after week and we are running out of time."

"Okay mom. Just give me a second to get ready." I replied.

"Okay, me and Sheila are on our way there."

"Okay, bye." I said. I put my phone back on the sidetable and tried to stop myself from going back to sleep.

"Where are you going?" Ryder asked, sounding like a sad five year old. I hadn't realized he was awake.

I turned around and saw that he wasn't opening his eyes just yet.

"Venues for the reception and something about a bouquet." I replied.

I didn't hear everything my mom said because I had almost fallen asleep at one point.

"Do you have to?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Do_ I_ have to? he asked, opening his eyes this time. I nodded.

"Please?" I asked, trying to make puppy eyes. Ryder sighed.

"Fine." he said.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then I got up and got dressed. Ryder soon followed me, then the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to open the door.

"What are those?!" Sheila asked the moment she saw me, clearly not pleased.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?" I was still very sleepy.

"Those things under your eyes!" she said. Oh. I tried my best to hide my eyebags with make-up, but apparently it didn't work.

"Nice to see you too guys. Last time I checked, those are called eyebags." I said.

"Almost three weeks before the wedding, and you let yourself get those?" she asked again.

"I'm pretty sure they don't stay that long." I replied.

Sheila was still not happy.

"How did you even get those?" she questioned.

"We just got into a little fight last night." Ryder answered as he joined us downstairs.

"A fight?" Sheila asked in disbelief. My mom looked up at us too, clearly alarmed.

Sheila and mom were about to say something, probably about how fights should make our relationship stronger and that we shouldn't give up and don't we love each other too much to let it all go and is the wedding still on because I already ordered like, five hundred table napkins. I stopped them before they even began.

"Not that kind of fight." I said. Ryder nodded

Sheila looked relieved, curious, and angry all at the same time. My mom had the same look on her face, except hers had a touch of so-are-you-going-to-tell-your-mother-about-it-or-a m-I-going-to-have-to-ground-you?

"Let's just go already, I want to go back to sleep as soon as possible." I said.

"Same here!" Ryder said, raising his right hand.

"Alright. Did you guys get your rings yet?" Sheila asked.

"Umm...no." I answered.

"Okay, we'll drop by after." my mom said.

As much as I loved the two ladies in front of me who were talking non-stop about wedding business, I really wanted to buy the rings with Ryder. Alone. Without their usual 'But this is waaaay prettier than what you chose!'.

"I don't mean to hurt you guys or anything, but I kind of want to decide on the rings with Ryder. As in, just us."

Mom and Sheila just smiled at me and nodded. I was happy they actually got me.

"Okay. Another thing though, I just saw the most amazing chrysanthemums yesterday and..." I tuned out everything else Sheila was saying.

And then I fell asleep.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? It's a little short for my liking, but it just felt like it needed to end there.**

**Do you guys want a chapter for the rings or I'll go straight to the wedding day?**

**Tell me, leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. It helps me improve, even if it's just small comments like "Hey, you forgot a period once". Your reviews keep me writing! :))**

**Bad news guys. I'm grounded. I know, right? I thought that at my age your parents lose their power to ground you. But noooo. They confiscated my precious laptop. I can use it on weekends, when they're mostly busy. I was lucky enough to even be able to update this really quick. :|**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my Lord. I AM AN EVIL HUMAN BEING. I haven't updated in like 2 months. OR EVEN MORE. I feel so guilty, and I didn't even see the new reviews some awesome guests left. I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS! :(( It's just the classes and exams and all that, and I forgot, and…ugh. AND THEN. And then I forgot my password. But wait! It's not over. I forgot how to update. Well, those new reviews did the trick, here is a new chapter! I promise I will update, even if it kills me. :))**

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE. Cross my heart.

* * *

I pressed my face against the glass case, earning myself a glare from a saleslady and a slap on the arm from Marley.

"I was just getting a closer look!" I explained, shout-whispering.

"You don't have to get _that_ close!" Marley shout-whispered back.

"Everything here almost looks exactly the same. And there are like a million pairs!" I said, raising my hands for emphasis.

Marley shaked her head and smiled, then turned around to inspect a pair of glittering silver rings. The shop looked so small from the outside, but the moment I stepped inside I realized how totally wrong I was. A few couples moved around quietly, and it was so quiet that both Marley and I wouldn't dare to break the silence.

"Oh, look at these, they're beautiful!" I heard her scream.

Marley quickly covered her mouth as every head turned to stare at her. I walked over to where she was standing as fast as I could, and I bent down and squinted to see the rings she was talking about.

"You'll have to get glasses one day, Ryder." Marley commented, standing beside me.

I rolled my eyes.

I couldn't deny that the gold rings were absolutely beautiful, and I was surprised at first that no other bride had screamed out like Marley did. When I turned my head a few inches south, I got my answer. I squinted even more to make sure my dyslexia wasn't messing things up.

"I can't say the same for that price, Marls. It isn't what you would call 'beautiful'". I said. "You don't need glasses to see that."

Marley also bent over, but quickly stepped back with wide eyes when she saw how many zeros were on the small white label.

"Oh." She said, clearly dissapointed.

"Cheer up Marls, there are hundreds more to choose from!" I said, although I would rather lounge on my couch with a bowl of popcorn than spend another second there.

"I guess you're right." She said with a sigh.

This wasn't the first dissapointment, and Marley's bride instincts took over in seconds as she accurately criticized every single ring. At least, she says it's accurate.

"I don't think we should get anything silver." She said, walking over to the next display.

"Mm-hmm." I simply answered, deciding it was best if she chose the rings.

I was ready to pick a few rings too, but after my first few choices earned disapproving looks from Marley, the women standing near, and the salesladies themselves, I decided I would her take charge for this one. It was the least I could do after she let the steaks stay on our wedding menu.

"No. Too sparkly." She said to no one in particular. "That one is just too plain."

"Would it be okay with you if I sat down? Just for a while." I asked.

"Yeah, sure. We'll get dinner after this, I promise." she said, not even glancing at me for even a second.

I sat down on the blue couch. Marley was pretty serious about the rings, and she had the reason to be, I guess. I watched her as she walked around and every time she stopped for a while when something caught her eye.

All I could do while I sat there watching Marley was think, and that's all I did. The first thought that popped into my mind, of course, was Marley. I looked on as the ring on her finger shone every time it caught the light.

_"This is extremely corny and just plain cheesy." Jake said while we set up the food and plates._

_"Yeah, but girls like cheesy. It translates to "romantic" in their language." I replied. _

_We covered the table with a white tablecloth. Violin players were way too expensive and I didn't want someone to be staring at us the whole time, so my iPod and its speaker were hidden in the bushes. Marley preffered burgers, fancy food wasn't her type. I just made sure that the tableware was shiny and fancy-like. _

_"Everything good?" Jake asked._

_I nodded once. Jake wished me luck, but it just made me more nervous than ever. _

_I left a note for Marley saying that she should meet me there, and that I suggested she wore her best dress. God, was she beautiful. _

_"What is all this for?" she asked when she got there._

_"Nothing. I just felt like it." I answered._

_Marley was suspicious, but she sat down and smiled anyway. _

_"Oh thank God." she said when I lifted the cover from our plates. "It's not some kind of fancy food made of snails or worms."_

_I laughed._

_"Nope, just burgers. And I think the patties are made of cows." I replied._

_We ate and talked, and then we finally slow danced to the music. Marley laughed when I got up and asked her to dance. I laughed too._

_"You know I don't dance." she smiled._

_"Come on, we'll just be swaying to the music." I said. "Pleeeeease?" _

_Marley sighed and took my hand._

_When the last song ended, I smiled at her and got down on one knee._

_'Marls, will you marry me?'_

_The shock was evident in her face, but I knew what I saw. There was that tiny mix of fear. She was afraid of commitment, and after what happened with her father, I knew this was terrifying for her. I reached up and took her hand and, rubbing it gently, I gave her my warmest smile. I hoped to tell her that it would be okay, that I would never leave her, that I loved her and that would never change. She seemed to get the message._

_'Yes. Yes yes yes yes!'_

_I slipped the ring into her finger and got up. Marley immediately put her arms around me. I put my arms around her waist and we kissed; soft, sweet, yet filled with passion. We held on to each other for a while after._

My thoughts were interrupted by an obviously exhausted Marley.

"I did not expect it to be this tiring." She said, leaning on my shoulder.

"Me neither. What if we just get that one, go home, and enjoy a nice dinner?" I suggested, pointing to a random display case.

I wasn't really pointing to any ring in particular, but Marley was curious, so she stood up and walked to the direction I was pointing to. She stopped in front of the rings and froze.

"Ryder! These are amazing! Just perfect! Why didn't you tell me before?" she smiled.

"Uh, I wasn't really-"

"These are perfect!" she said.

I walked over to the rings, and they were, honestly, amazing.

"Yeah, those are great, but I don't want to take credit-" I tried, but it was no use. Marley was smiling from ear to ear and in no time we left the shop with her holding the box like it was made of paper thin glass.

"I can't believe I missed this!" she said, smiling at me.

"Uh-huh. So, dinner?"

* * *

**Yeah, not one of my best chapters, guess it was the pressure you know, wanting to have a new chapter up for you guys. I honestly found it extremely hard to write from Ryder's POV. Tell me what you think, because I have big plans for the next chapter and I want it to be perfect, so it would be nice to know where I went wrong. I do want to improve. :)) Thanks guys! :)**

**Oh, and is there anybody else out there who's a stonefield (emma and andrew) fan? Because I swear, the cuteness just kills me. 3  
**


End file.
